Sob a Luz da Lua, Nos Banhamos
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Yaoi, Lime. GrimmjowxGgio. Primeira do Brasil e provavelmente primeira de todo o fandom internacional de Bleach :: "Felinos adoram tomar banho de Sol. Mas poucos sabem que a luz da Lua é um grande atrativo para esses gatinhos." :: •


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo. Que pena, né? Bem que podia pertencer a mim D: *Ia fazer uma revolução gay nessa joça*

**Casal: **Grimmjow Jeaguerjacks x Ggio Vega (ou vice-versa, vai a gosto do freguês)  
**Sinopse: **_Felinos adoram tomar banho de Sol. Mas poucos sabem que a luz da Lua é um grande atrativo para esses gatinhos._

**Créditos: **A minha queridíssima Paula-chan, por ter contribuído, acidentalmente, com esse novo casal estranho que é apresentado pela primeira vez em fandom de Bleach! Finalmente alguma criação brasileira nesse ramo, né? xD Também gostaria de agradeçer a minha querida Thays por betar e ver se a personalidade dos personagens está nos conformes! ^^

_"Numa tarde Sol apenas fico no desejo ardente  
__Mas ao badalar que anuncia o pico da Lua  
__Ah, me derreto em gozo  
__Só de ver a luz do branco astro lamber seu corpo  
__De maneira a erotizá-lo  
__Para nosso secreto encontro"_

**Sob a Luz da Lua, Nos Banhamos**

Os passos da pantera, por um dos grandes e brancos corredores do palácio de _Las Noches_, eram calmos e silenciosos. Calmira aquela que disfarçava o estado atual em que se encontrava: Ansiedade e excitação. Uma expressão série era tudo que cobria sua face. Guardava aquele provocativo e insinuativo sorriso, para não demonstrar aos outros seres mais fracos que estava esperando por algo, que ia a encontra de algo, que poderia até fazer coisas com aquele algo.

Em dado momento parou em frente de uma das janelas do corredor. A luz da lua atravessa por completa, iluminando aquele corredor que por desconhecido motivo estava sem iluminação. Ele nada conseguia ver: Apenas o branco areial que estava por todos os lados. Enterrou seus olhos por alguns minutos naquela visão estéreo e formou um punho com cada mão que estava em cada bolso de seu _Hakama_. Um pensamento passou pela cabeça dele, enquanto deixava-se banhar pela luz da lua. Luz aquela que o esquentava desde que tomou a forma de um _Adjucha_ (uma forma de felino, para falar a verdade).

Felino... Foi assim que tudo começou. E ele deveria agradecer aquele bastardo do Syzael, coisa que ele nunca irá fazer.

_  
"Ei, Grimmjow! Sabia que você não é o único 'gatinho' por aqui?"_

_"E eu com isso?" _

Syzael apenas começou com um provocação ao outro depois de uma formal reunião com os outros _Espadas_. E ele, como sempre, foi esperto ao fazer aquele comentário logo depois da reunião acabar e quanto todos os outros já haviam se dispersado: Só os dois iriam ouvir aquele comentário, não dando margem para nenhum outro _Espada_ vir se juntar ao início de uma conversa. E com a brutalidade que a pantera havia em sua personalidade, as coisas ficariam mais divertidas para Syzael. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez: Começou a tecer uma "conversa" que fizesse dispertar a curiosidade por esse outro "gatinho". Que fizesse com que a pantera fosse atrás desse outro felino. Ah! Como Syzael adorava manipular os outros, suas pequenas cobaias involuntárias (afinal, quem gostaria de ser cobaia de Syzael Apollo Grantz por vontade própria?) que nem ao menos tinham conhecimento de que eram cobaias daquele louco cientista.

E graças a Syzael Apollo Grantz, oitava _Espada_, essa situação está colocada a mesa. Grimmjow Jeaguerjacks, sexta _Espada_, deveria agradecer Syzael por isso. Mas ele nunca o faria.

Finalmente o tigre tinha seu merecido descanço. Servir ao rei(1) nem sempre era tão prazeiroso como ele e os outros _Fráccions _do rei diziam. Tinha suas desvantagens(1), mas isso é assunto para outra hora, outra estória, quem sabe. No momento o tigre apenas de relaxar tomando um "banho". Ah! Essa era a hora mais esperada pelo tigre. Quando a lua estava no pico e a luz emanava com grande quentura, conseguia relaxar a ponto de sentir seu corpo febril. Uma gostosa sensação de febre, que para felinos como ele era benigna.

E este tigre sabia o lugar ideal para tomar um belo banho de lua...(2)

Os passos da pantera afundavam na fofa areia do deserto infinito. A luz do luar esquentava com grande fervor aquele corpo branco e escultural, esculpido com cuidado pelas mãos dos deuses do Olímpo. Os olhos azulados e sérios, que aos poucos descamavam e mostravam a ânsia e excitação que continham, avistavam já o local: Uma duna de areia, onde em seu cume estava localizada uma solitário árvore caduca e retorcida e de cor negra. Apenas avistava uma mancha repousa em um dos galhos longos, sendo este exatamente um dos mais baixos, mesmo estando em altura considerável. Sua ansiedade o dominara por poucos instantes, o suficiente para ele usar _Sonído _e chegar no pé da árvore. Ele levantou a cabeça e observou o tigre repouso, dormindo com uma expressão relaxada, um dos pés para fora do galho e outro esticado e repouso nele. Suas costas estavam encostadas por completo no troco da árvore, assim como a cabeça, só que esta estava inclinada para a direita. E, para finalizar aquele obra de arte, os braços estavam dobrados e as mãos repousas no colo, uma em cima da outra. Os lábios sérios da pantera começaram a descamar, mostrando aquele sorriso provocativo e insinuativo que tanto guardara para esta hora.

Usara mais uma vez _Sonído _para ir ao galho em que o tigre repousava sereno. Agaichado, pegou a perna, com uma das mãos, que estava repousa na árvore e a colocou para fora desta para poder se aproximar do felino; E com os pés quase colados um no outro, foi em passos silenciosos e largos, típicos de um felino, para bem perto do tigre. Admirou aquela escultura viva por alguns instantes: A face que transmitia uma sensação de relaxamento, aqueles negros cabelos com uma fina e considerável trança, a ossada de tigre presa em sua cabeça, até o jeito em que as mãos repousavam no colo (que faziam a pantera pensar se ele o tigre estava escondendo "algo" para mais tarde): Tudo em Ggio Vega, _Fráccion _da segunda _Espada_, Barragan Luisenbarn, era perfeito.

A pantera aproximou ferozmente aquela face com seu típico e delicioso sorriso e pressionou os lábios em um beijo forte (por causa da pressão entre os lábios) e selvagem que saia dos lábios do tigre e descia para o queixo e logo depois planejava ir para o pescoço, se um sorriso de plena satisfação em a pantera ter finalmente chegado misturado com um selvagem e quente sorriso não anunciasse o despertar do tigre.

Ele abria os olhos, revelando aquele par de orbes dourados encantares, e os deixava semi-abertos, espiando a pantera "molestá-lo" com os lábios. A mão forte e grande era pousada no lado esquerdo da cabeça do tigre, que não demorou muito para ser arremessado para fora do galho e cair em pé (afinal, gatos sempre caem em pé) na fofa areia branca. Não pode se estar livre das garras e olhares selvagens da pantera por muito tempo, pois ela loga aparecera em sua frente e o prendera, pelos pulsos, com suas garras na árvore.

Era um pega-pega sem fim entre esses dois felinos. Dois grandes felinos olhando-se selvagemente, trocando carinhosas faíscas, mordendo-se entre aquelas carinhosos beijos que pediam por saciar aquele prazer carnal que parecia ser interminável. Rasgavam, com suas afiadas garras, as vestes brancas e um pouco daquele fino tecido de pele que protegia a carne vermelha e pulsante.

Era um pega-pega sem fim, onde a duna grande de branca areia era o palco. Elas rolavam em pleno gozo por aquela duna, descabelados, com a trança desfeita e com o estiloso penteado desarrumado. Aqueles olhos azuis... Aqueles olhous dourados. Dois felinos brincando, saciando a vontade um do outros de ter prazer, prazer e mais prazer até chegar ao nirvana.

Ah! Um delicioso pega-pega sem fim!

_"Ardente desejo este fora saciado esta noite  
__Mas, confidente dos meus desejos,  
__Espero-te novamente para novo encontro  
__Sob a luz do luar  
__Onde derramamos nossos ardentes desejos"_

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A.:  
**Mais uma fanfic de Bleach! Viva! Pelo menos mais uma que conseguiu sair da minha mente e ir para o papel! xD (Sério, as que estão na minha mente vão ficar só para mim! x3)

Agora vocês se perguntam: Como esse casal surgiu? Bem, vou explicar: Eu sou simplesmente apaixonado pelo Grimmjow e pelo Ggio Vega! Eu já via o Ggio desde o mangá, então eu estava na maior ansiedade para ver como seria a voz dele no anime! E, de acordo com a Paula-chan, a voz de é de "uke malvado pedindo para ser comido". E aí eu começei com aquilo de: "Ele e o grimmjow são amigos de novelo de lã, de subir em árvore e de tomar banho de sol... Afinal, os dois são 'gatinhos' XD". E aí a gente continuou a conversar... Até que deu na criação de casal, e sucessivamente na criação dessa fanfic! XD

E para quem ficou de saco cheio de ficar lendo "pantera" e "tigre" ao invés de lerem logo os nomes deles, eu também explico: Como os dois são dois "gatinhos", tive que deixar essa característica bem marcante, tanto que o próprio título, a própria sinopse e o próprio texto em si contém elementos que característicos dos felinos. Esse ato de transformar o ser humano em animal e/ou compará-lo a isso se chama **"zoomorfização"**, e é usado muuuiiito em _"O Cortiço"_, de Aluísio de Azevedo.

Agora, vamos a enumeração!  
(1): Eu deixei essas partes livres para as mentes maliciosas acharem que Ggio Vega e os outros fráccions do Barragan fazem "algo mais" por e para ele xD. Quem sabe eu não fico louco e faço um BarraganxGgio? XD  
(2): Eu me contorci todo ao escrever essa parte do "banho de lua". E quem imaginou como fundo musical aquela música "Eu tomo banho de lua!" quando leu essa parte, bem-vindo ao clube! XDDDD #imaginou#

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela! Críticas de todos os tipos são aceitas! Mas, por favor, não arregaçem com a coitadinha da fanfic! XDDD

Sayo! o/


End file.
